Only Time Will Tell
by LinziLishaMarie
Summary: Victoria is the black sheep of her family, with her mom never there and her siblings being a pain what could she possibly find that will make her like the old rundown cottage shes moved too. And whats with the odd chest up in the attic, its full but the key is no where to be seen, what secrets could an old chest possibly hold. Rated M because i'm paranoid.
1. Beginnings

We weren't supposed to move, it was another one of my mums instinctual decisions. She never thought things through just went with what her heart told her. I thought it was a terrible way to live, never knowing what was coming that and I don't trust in the heart, pretty sure I don't even have one, that's joked about quite often in my family. Let me explain, my family is very kind, the type that gives people hope that there is good in this world and are always there for anyone who needs help. They all have blond hair and blue eyes, i'm the oldest, the black sheep, brunette with big, brown eyes.

My mum who I mentioned earlier was married to someone she met at university,Peter was his name. The ideal bloke from every girls dream, tall, rich and handsome, until they had me, then he left her, two months pregnant, standing screaming his name on the doorstep of their tiny apartment near London as she watched him drive away in his car. She kept me though, when I was twelve she met someone else, in the coffee shop she has been going to for ten years, she saw him occasionally and there eyes met a few times. One day he plucked up the courage to ask her out and boom, a relationship was formed, sounds like some fairytale romance doesn't it.

They've been together for six years now, married for half of that, I have gone from an only child to the eldest of five, my brothers Ryan, Paul and Charlie are fifteen, twelve and eight, my sisters are called Sierra and Beth, Sierra is eleven and Beth is a twin and is the same age as Charlie.

Ryan is my favourite, I know i'm not supposed to have one but he is, he tries to understand me, and he was mostly successful. I'm sorry I sound so depressed and pessimistic, I guess i've not had much to be happy for, ever since Vincent came my mother has been leaving me more and more on my own, when I was a teen I held it against her, but now it doesn't bother me. I was happy once, I met a boy, but it was not to be, he left, I remember everyone that leaves.


	2. Decorating

AN: All French and German will be from Google, sorry in advance for any mistakes.

The new house my mum bought for me is pretty empty, run down and is about a hundred years old, she got it cheap at an auction and thought it had charm. But she has a PHD in Physcology and works full time and when she's not working she's out with Vincent and ignoring that Peter exists. So she had no time to renovate the place, I on the other hand, have plenty of time as I work as a translator, I speak French,German and English. I thought that not only does it mean I can be away from my family for a while but I can create my home, somewhere I can be myself. Luckily there is no problems and everything is sturdy if not slightly outdated. Such a shame though the owner was very nice a harmless chap, who wanted rid of the house to move to a retirement village, must have been terrible, living out here all alone. He was eighty six when he sold the place to my mum, he phones me every Thursday, to check in and catch up, its actually nice. I know, look they weird kid got a friend even if that friend is sixty eight years my senior. Oh well. I spent the whole weekend cleaning and painting the snug little cottage. The kitchen is a light blue with black marble counter tops and hazel cupboards. The living room is a mixture of brown,red and cream with a brown fabric corner sofa and two brown armchairs that surround a wooden coffee table. The stairs I decided to keep the same, I liked the worn carpet, the pattern doesn't look too outdated and it gives the house a lived in feel. There are two bedrooms and a bathroom, I picked the master bedroom, the walls I decided to paint the walls cream and got some words that I stuck on the walls, a few of my favourite quotes. The one on the wall above my bed is from Walt Disney and goes as follows: Laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever. One in the hallway taken respectively from Shakespeare and says: Don't waste your love on someone, who doesn't value it. And the last is in the living room and comes from the first few films I actually got into, The Lord of the Rings' author J.R.R Tolkien and says Not all those who wander are lost. Everything else in my new room is black,grey and perhaps green if you really look. Though green is my favourite colour my mum always thought it was an ugly colour, I disagree. The spare room I haven't really been in yet, I will look into it after I have finished my work as its started to pile up and as long as the rest of the house is up to scratch the spare room doesn't really matter.


End file.
